


Finally!

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, and other stuff, proposal, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm supposed to write a summary about this story to get you readers enticed but since I cannot come up with a summary that doesn't involve spoiling the plot of the story, I came up with this instead. So I suggest you just read this one shot if you're interested in Castiel and Dean being two dorks, playing video games, and ending up on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of OTP. Day 22: proposing.

“Hey! Is everything alright between us?” Dean asked, as he grabbed Castiel’s arm to stop him from walking away further.

Castiel has been grumpy all week and he was bitching out on Dean for little things like not washing the dishes or leaving dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. He wasn’t usually grumpy in those kinds of things so Dean assumed something happened or he did something that pissed his boyfriend off.

In all honesty, the man didn’t really know what’s ticking him off. Maybe it was the stress from work or the constant messages from his older brother who was expecting a baby boy anytime this week. Castiel was really happy for Gabriel and his wife but the guy has been texting or calling him almost 24/7 to ask him about parenting stuff as if Castiel knows a shit or two about that.

Or maybe his sudden bitchy attitude came from his friend’s engagement. Yes, another friend of his is getting married in a few months and he was getting disappointed because everyone else seems to get their own beautiful wedding and finally starting a family. Don’t get him wrong, Dean is beyond awesome and Castiel loves him no matter what but he might not be the type to settle down. Every time Castiel opens the topic, Dean shrugs him off saying “We’ve got plenty of time Cas, let’s not rush things.”

So he just nodded and hoped Dean wouldn’t ask him further questions because he’s really not in the mood.

He pulled Cas’ arm and spun him around so he was facing him. “Hey, I know something is wrong and we’re going to talk about it over dinner and some one on one racing in that gaming console. Just like the old times. Okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Castiel half whispered.

He was still feeling down as they entered their shared apartment. Castiel immediately headed for the bathroom to take a nice long shower while Dean prepared their dinner.

The moment the warm water hit his dirty and sweaty skin, Castiel sighed. He never knew he badly needed this shower until now. At least his throbbing muscles were now somewhat relaxed.

His thoughts drifted to Dean once again.

Maybe he should finally ask Dean to marry him. But what if he says no? His boyfriend doesn’t seem interested in marriage, starting a family, and that kind of shit. So what if he asks him and the guy says no? It would mean heartbreak for the both of them and that Dean would have to eventually move out of the apartment. 

His officemate, Meg, asked maybe a month ago about this. She asked whether he was planning on marrying Dean or vice versa and Castiel told her that he wanted to but it looked like Dean didn’t want to, not yet anyways.

“Well hate to break it to ya’ but that’s bad news for a relationship.” Meg said. “Research says that people who are together for more than 3 years and aren’t married yet will end with either one of the parties cheating or leaving.”

“Wow. That’s very consoling of you.” Castiel said with unusual amount of sarcasm.

“I’m just sayin’ Cas. You better check your boyfriend or something. There’s gotta be something wrong if he doesn’t want to settle down with you.” Meg stated before she left Cas alone in the pantry with his thoughts.

Suspecting his boyfriend was the last thing Castiel wanted to do. Dean would never ever do such thing even if he had a past life of one-night stands and drunken quickies. He changed and Castiel hoped with everything he believed in that it wasn’t the case.

As long as the reason is rational, he would understand Dean’s lack of interest in a long-term relationship. 

But on the other hand, Castiel longed for something more in this relationship. They’ve been together for almost 4 years now and maybe that’s long enough already. Sure they’ve had their fair share of fights and quarrels but the last 4 years had been memorable for the both of them.

And so Castiel left the comfort of the bathroom conflicted. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen where Dean was waiting with everything set. The dinner was a little too fancy, roast beef with some spices and seasoning Castiel couldn’t determine, and everything was washed down by a bottle of red wine.

“So what’s wrong?” Dean asked in the middle of eating dinner.

“Nothing really.” Castiel lied.

“Then why are you acting all grumpy? You’re grumpier than the Grinch at Christmas time.”

“Stress related work and also Gabriel keeps on bugging me about parenting stuff.” Castiel answered. This was partly true but he left out some other things he’s been stressing out on.

“Well why don’t we play some video games, to take that stress off?” Dean suggested.

Castiel smiled and nodded.

Playing video games on Dean’s Play Station 3 was one of their past times. Dean is a total gamer and a geek. Castiel only played video games when he was over at Gabriel’s but the guy was a total pro when it came to racing games, especially need for speed. He would almost always win.

They started playing Need For Speed at around 10:30 pm. Castiel was so determined to win but with all the stress and anxiety of the situation, it was almost impossible. He won the first three rounds lost the fourth round, which really frustrated him. He held up so long and he didn’t know what happened.

Dean was in a laughing fit and Castiel laughed along. This was one of his favorite moments with Dean, laughing at nothing until their stomachs hurt. Okay so maybe they didn’t need to get married right away. They could wait for a few more years and just stay this way, sprawled on the sofa and playing video games.

“Round five!” Dean shouted as he pressed a button and the game started a new race.

“I’m gonna win this one, Winchester.” Castiel threatened.

“I’d love to see you try.” Dean threatened back.

“My game.” Castiel mouthed as the timer counted down to one and both of them were intensely pressing buttons on the controllers.

Castiel’s car revved across the finish line first as he laughed out loud. Dean was sulking again as he kept on laughing and celebrating yet another victory.

“That was so unfair! You must have some kind of magic going on that controller of yours!” He complained like a child.

“Or maybe you just suck at this game.” Castiel said as he stuck my tongue out at him.

“Lemme see that controller."

“No. The controller doesn’t have anything to do with this!”

“Give it to me!”

“No! Stop acting like a child!”

He kept on reaching for the controller and so Castiel leaned back as far as he can one arm with the controller and the other one pushing Dean away.

“Stop being a kid!” Cas shouted.

“Just give it to me first!” He forcefully reached for the controller and he put all his weight on trying to reach for the controller. Castiel squealed as he suddenly fell down on the couch, Dean falling down with him.

Cas could feel the heat creep up to his face and his heart felt like it’s going to burst. They had more intimate moments than this but Dean always manages to make him flustered, no matter what he did. Dean’s face was so close to Cas’ that he could feel his warm breath tickling his parted lips. Cas felt his breath hitched as his boyfriend’s green eyes latched unto his blue ones. Neither of them moved, neither of them wanting to move.

Dean smiled genuinely and looked at the man beneath him from his mesmerizing blue eyes to his lips that were slightly parted and curled into a small smile. Castiel was beautiful. He looked like art and art may sometimes look beautiful but mostly it makes you feel something. This is what Dean felt now. Utter love and desire to have Cas for the rest of his life. 

“Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Castiel’s blue eyes widened with shock. Did Dean just propose? Did he just ask Castiel to marry him? He was all dramatic and bitchy about this topic for the past week and now Dean was proposing.

“Yes.” Castiel whispered with a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
